


Holiday Visit

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mentions Austro-Hungarian Empire, Rekindled love, So much fluff we might as well call it cotton candy, Wine is the riskiest thing in this, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are here and with them comes a chance for Roderich and Elizaveta to reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Visit

Years had passed since Austria and Hungary had relished in each other's company as any other couple. They had always been disturbed by the presence of Prussia or work had come up. It had been months since they had even seen each other face to face without the confines of a Skype call.

It was safe to say that Hungary was a bit disappointed by this. After their divorce, it had taken them time to get back on these kinds of terms. Both had too many emotions to sort through. She was more emotional about certain truths that had been aired at the ending. He, more upset that his monarchy - and thus, his empire - was through. Like the old proverb says though, time heals all wounds. Of course, now that they actually wanted one another's company again, the universe seemed to be doing anything it could to prevent such a thing. It was beyond frustrating.

Thankfully the holidays were coming up and they took this as their chance. Meetings would be put on hold till the New Year for most countries. This would be the time for everyone to catch up and get away and just relax for once in their lives. Elizaveta couldn't be more excited about it.

Her train had left at two and arrived at noon as planned. This left her the whole day to be with him. The pair had decided upon a nice day inside. The comforts of home appealed to them more than going out to a restaurant where they'd be surrounded by the hum of other people, forced to be background characters in multiple peoples stories. That was not the setting to rekindle old flames.

The fireplace was crackling and the logs lapped up the flames. A large blanket covered them. They had glasses of white wine in hand and a foreign film that apparently did well at Cannes this year according to France. They simply relished in the others company, enjoying the feeling of each others companionship once more.

Roderich took one long sip of his wine. He had a pleasantly mild buzz going for him. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the woman beside him. His gaze traveled over her and he memorized every inch of her. No, not memorizing for that would require him to have forgotten her, but relearning every inch of her body by sight alone.

His gaze did not go unnoticed. She checked him out out of the corner of her eye, smirking. He chuckled at his failed attempt at being discreet. "It has been too long, mein leibling. Far too long." Austria laid a kiss on her forehead and she rested against him.

"It has. It truly has." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually posted something with all canon characters again. This deserves some kind of award, right?


End file.
